Gilded Butterflies
by StarsFallForUs3432
Summary: Romeo and Juliet. Brooke and Lucas style!


_**A/U: ok, some notes. 1) Dan is Lucas's father but they are anything but wealthy and 2) Brooke and Lucas, have never ever met. ok :) just thought id tell you.**_

It was sure to be the costume party of the year. Every one would be in attendance. All of Richard Davis's parties were large and talked about for weeks after. One of the wealthiest families in tree hill, the Davis's were always hosting parties for all occasions. All but the Scott family.

Richard and Dan Scott used to be the best of friends. But, scorn soon flamed between the two. Nobody exactly knew why but Dan and Richard had not spoken in years.

And so, it was the day of extravagant costume bash and Lucas was at his house, trying to find some way to get in. He knew for a fact that the beautiful Peyton Sawyer would be there--she was Brooke's best friend. And he had an idea that just might work.

"Hey," his best friend Haley bounced into his bedroom. She was not one of the wealthy. She was not one of the gorgeous. She was like Lucas. She was average. She was Lucas's best friend. "I brought a bunch of movies we could possibly laugh at. You know, because of the cheesiness? What's the tux for?"

He turned around, his mask was draped around his neck. "Oh, I'm going to that costume party at the Davis's house tonight."

Haley chuckled and fell on Lucas's bed. _There is no way he is getting into that party_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah, good luck with that. There is no way that a Scott will even get within 100 feet of that house."

"That's why I'm in disguise," he smiled and placed the mask over his eyes.

"Very sneaky," Haley smiled. She fell back on his bed. "I guess I'll just watch these movies by myself. I mean, the party starts in what, an hour?"

"Yeah. So, help me with this bow tie," he walked over to where Haley was laying on the bed. She sighed and tied the bow tie for him. "What's the big deal about this stupid party, anyway? They have these stupid parties every year and every year we laugh at the whole thing while sitting at your mom's café, playing scrabble. What changed?"

Lucas grinned. "Peyton."

Haley's eye brows rose, as if the answer was right in front of her face. "Of course. The marvelous, way-to-moody-and-depressed-to-be-a-cheerleader-Peyton. Gotcha. You have loved her since she first moped into Tree Hill elementary all those years ago."

"I have not loved her since third grade."

"Yes you have. Just admit it, Luke. I got you cornered," Haley laughed.

"Don't you have some other dork to party with?" Lucas asked, adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"Just you," Haley laughed. She sighed, climbed off the bed and walked over to the door. "I guess I'll be seeing you. Since you have decided ever so thoughtfully to leave me home alone. So, Romeo, I bid you adieu."

Haley left Lucas's room. Lucas smiled, retrieved his mask that was now laying on the table and walked out into the living room.

The party was crowded. Very crowded. When Lucas had walked up, people were spilling out the door, drinks in hand. It would not be difficult getting in. Finding Peyton was a different story. Every one had different costumes on. He had no idea what she was dressed in. he pushed through the crowd to get indoors.

The house was larger. It was much larger on the inside than it appeared to be on the outside. It was when Lucas was on his way to the bathroom that Lucas saw the most magical fish tank. With large fish and a beautiful array of colors. It was a sight for sore eyes, indeed. Then, he spotted her.

It was not Peyton. It was a girl that Lucas had never seen before. She was beautiful. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky and her hair was as brown as the bark on the trees. She smiled as she saw his face through the glass. It was like a reflection. She moved wherever he moved until they both came out from behind the tank.

"I'm Lucas," he smiled, taking off his mask. She was even more beautiful in full face.

"I'm Brooke. I don't believe ive seen you around before. Are you new?"

He smiled. "Yeah, kind of."

A boy came up behind her. A boy that Lucas had never seen before. He was so unfamiliar. He was not a student at Tree Hill high. Either he was older or he just didn't go to school. All the teenagers in Tree Hill went to Tree Hill High.

"Let's dance." he said, pulling her towards the dance floor. He looked at Luke suspiciously as he and Brooke walked over. Lucas just wanted to keep her. He didn't want to let the girl go. Not even Peyton could measure up to her beauty. Actually, Peyton barely measured up. He suddenly remembered all of his intentions for sneaking into this party. It was to see Peyton. But, now, it seemed like she didn't matter. He would find that girl again and ask her to dance as soon as he could. Before someone else could steal her away.

It was all about Brooke at that moment.


End file.
